


"They're Called Forget-Me-Nots"

by kipnova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Fanart, Gen, kill me, what even was that episode, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipnova/pseuds/kipnova
Summary: So I just made a fanart sort of (un)related to 12x23 because that episode killed me. That's all.





	"They're Called Forget-Me-Nots"

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the accuracy of the forget-me-nots isn't so great, I kinda just looked at one picture of them for reference and then never looked at it again while I worked on this. Forget-me-not blooms are a bit smaller than depicted here, and they are bunched together into little clusters. They are a very pretty "true blue," which I thought was suiting for Cas. They're also a symbol of true love and remembrance, which I thought was *very* suiting for Cas. One legend behind forget-me-nots says that a man once crossed a river to pick some of these flowers for his love. But when he tried crossing back over, he got swept up in the current and drowned. Before he was swept away completely, he tossed the flowers to his love and said "forget me not." Then his love wore the flowers in her hair until the day she died, never once forgetting about him. For whatever reason, this story reminds me of Dean and Cas, especially now with how 12x23 ended. Cas crossed through the portal to kill Lucifer and protect the ones he loves, but right after making it back, well...we all know how that went down. Although neither had a chance to say anything, I'm sure Dean will never forget Castiel. 
> 
> (also please don't steal my art, thx~)


End file.
